Human
by lil miz alice
Summary: I wish there was someway I could be with her without hurting her. Time after time after time. I wanted to be with her but there was no other alternative. I wish I was human with her." Edward wishes he was human. He gets his wish. plz read nd giv it a tryx
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I doing this? I knew the reason why but it was the right decision for me. But it was for her. I had to leave her. I wish there was someway I could be with her without hurting her. Time after time after time. I wanted to be with her but there was no other alternative. I wish I was human with her.

I opened the passenger door for Bella. I walked round the car and got in my seat.

"Do you mind if I come over tonight?" I asked in a voice that did not belong to me.

"Of course not," Bella said, "but I have to post a letter to Renee." I looked at the envelope in her hands. I started the car.

"Okay." I stopped at the post box and Bella got out posting it. I sighed.

"Why am I doing this?" I said wishing once again that I was human and that I didn't have to hurt her this way. Bella got back in the car when I felt a wave of shock go through me. This was something I have never felt before. I cleared my throat.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked as my eyes rolled back into my head. Something very strange was going on. This was not natural.

"Yeah," I said. I started the car again. I pushed my speed further. It was nearing 120mph. My eyes were going fuzzy. This was not right. I blinked, unwillingly and next thing I knew we were out of control. I heard Bella screaming beside. My mind was racing. How could I have lost control of the car? The front of the car bashed into a tree ahead. My body went flying forward. I heard a squeal of a car behind me and on the side of me. I turned my head to look at Bella and saw a car coming towards us. I yelled.

"Bella!"

That was all I could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle's POV**

"Doctor! There's an emergency in the operation theatre!" One of the nurses came running up to me with my overall coat. Her heart began to accelerate when she came up close to me. I wanted to laugh but i had to focus.

"What are the casualties name's?" I asked.

"It's Edward and Bella, Doctor," the nurse said. My mouth dropped open. Bella ... i understand but Edward ... i don't understand.

"They were drivng out of control and a car behind lost control and hit Edward's car. Edward went forward into a tree and another car came spiining out of control and hit the passenger side," the nurse informed me," there's quite a lot of blood loss."

"What?" I said. I walked faster down the corridor. The nurse was finding it difficult keeping up with me.

_It's probably just Bella hurt. Edward cannot be hurt. And what's all that about blood loss. It's probably from Bella. _

I walked into the emergency room and saw Bella and Edward lying there. The nurse was right. There was a lot of blood loss. On both of them. Wait a second. Edward cannot be _bleeding. _That's not possible. He's a vampire. He cannot bleed. But he was.

"Edward!" I dashed towards him.

"Carlisle...what's going on?" he asked weakly. This wasn't right. There was no way this could possibly be happening. I was in shock. But i had to do my job.

"Nurse set up everything. I want everything perfect," i commanded. I took Edward's hand. I couldn't lose him. He was dying, somehow. Someway. Edward turned his head towards Bella. She was in a worser condition than Edward. I held Bella's bloody hands too. I couldn't lose either of them. My children.

"Nurse! Get Esme on the phone!" I yelled. One nurse rushed out. Two other doctors came and helped me move Edward and Bella from the stretcher to the emergency room table.

--

"She's slipping!"

"Get the paddles ready!"

"Charging!"

"Ready?" I banged at Bella's chest.

"Charging!" Bang! This repeated again and again and again. Bella's heart beat was racing. I banged at her chest again with the paddles. Her heart wavered once and slowly started to decrease.

"She's slipping into coma!"

--

**1 hour later**

"How are they?" I was out of the emergency room. I took my mask off and pulled my rubber gloves of with a loud snap. I sat down in one of the waiting chairs. My family was gathered around me. Esme sat down next to me.

"Carlisle! Please tell me! How are they?" She asked again.

"Edward is healing. A little shaken though," I said. For once in my life i felt tired.

"And ... Bella?"

"She's in coma. The other car smashed into her side of the door. There was quite a lot of blood loss," i said. Esme terror broke through. Alice kneeled down in front of me.

"How? I don't understand this."

"I don't understand myself. Edward is ... human," i finished. It seemed impossible but i had just seen it. Edward was bleeding. Edward's heart was ... is beating.

"His heart is beating..." i said.

"That's not possible," Emmett said. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I guess it is."

"Can i go see them?" Esme asked. I nodded. They filed into the room in front of us.

**Esme's POV**

I walked into the room. Edward lay there. Sleeping. Another thing that proved the fact that he was ...human. I saw Bella next to him. In coma. A sob rose up my throat. My eyes felt dry. I walked into the space in between the beds and held both their hands. My two human children. Edward stirred under my cold touch. He blinked his eyes. I gasped when i saw them. They were green.

"Mom?" I let go of Bella's hand and took Edward's hand into both of mine.

"I'm right here," i whispered.

"Where's Carlisle? What's going on? How am i like this?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. Carlisle doesn't understand either," I said. Carlisle walked into the room.

"Edward, do you remember anything that happened before the accident? Start off from the beginning of the day," Carlisle said.

"Well, we went to school and on the way back home we dropped the letter of. I wanted to hurry and get it over and done with so i pushed the speed up to 120 mph and then i started feeling all funny. It was like a sharp pain around about my heart. I blinked and next thing i knew we were spinning out of control," Edward said.

"What did you want to get over with?"

"Saying bye to Bella. I couldn't put her in anymore danger. Not after what happened at her birthday. We were going to move anyway so i was going to say bye to her today. I wanted her to live a normal human life," Edward answered. He turned his head to look at Bella.

"I also wished i was human. With Bella," he finished. We all gasped.

"Your wish came true," Carlisle whispered,"You're human."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I also wished i was human. With Bella," he finished. We all gasped._

_"Your wish came true," Carlisle whispered,"You're human."_

--

**Edward POV**

"Carlisle has Bella woken up yet?" I asked. Carlisle looked at me. It was strange not being able to hear anyone's thoughts.

"Erm ... Edward. Bella's in ... coma," he said. My eyes widened. My mouth opened in disbelief.

"What!" i said. I pulled the covers back and tried to get up but something was pulling at my arm. I looked down and saw an IV stuck in my arm. My normal human flesh. I saw now why Bella hated IVs. They were annoying. I pulled it out and stood up on my feet. My head spun. Being human was going to take some getting used to. Carlisle steadied me.

"Edward, you need to be careful. You're human now. You're not used to this," he said. I pulled free out of his arms. My human strength was nothing compared to Carlisle vampire strength. I tried to fight against it but I would have done better fighting against a brick wall.

"Carlisle please. I need to see Bella," I said. Carlisle let go. I put one foot in front of the other. How insecure I felt. I felt like Bella. How do humans live. I kneeled down on the ground next to Bella. I held her hand near me. At least the way I felt about her didn't change. She looked so weak and fragile laying there on the hospital bed. This was all my fault. I put her through this. Again.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I can't say. There's a 50/50 chance of her surviving. She was hit pretty bad. The crash affected various parts of her brain and body," Carlisle said. My Bella was hurt because of me. She might not survive this. This was my fault. A warm liquid dropped out of my eyes. I touched my eyes in dibelief. Tears. Somone behind me put their hand on my shoulder. It was cold. I turned around to see my sister standing there.

"it's going to be okay," she said. She pulled me up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back.

"You're warm," Alice said. I laughed ever so slightly. Alice looked up at me.

"This isn't your fault," she said. I shook my head. Alice put both her hand against my cheeks as though she was trying to hold me there.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. I blinked. That was something I didn't even bother thinking about. Carlisle came in with Esme.

"Whole wheat pasta," Esme said. I swallowed hard. Alice sat me down on the bed. Esme spooned me a mouthful of pasta. I swallowed fast. It tasted nice surprisingly. I realised that I was pretty hungry. I ate the bowl within 5 mintues.

"That was nice," I said. Everyone laughed. I looked over their shoulders and saw Bella lying there, motionless. Esme caught my stare.

"She's going to be okay," she said. I nodded.

**1 1/2 Months Later**

Human life wasn't bad when you got used to it. I visited Bella everyday in hospital. Not that she knew I was there. She was still in coma. there was no improvement. I started school last week. Alice protected me. It was wierd on the first day. Alice stuck to me like a little limpet. It was quiet annoying. I realised that nothing much has changed. I was still the same person but without the extra abilities like strength and the mind reading. It was quite fustrating when i couldn't hear anyone's thought. But at the same time it was kind of nice. To have some peice of mind. Sleeping is the wierdest thing to get used to. I don't seem to realise when i'm tired. Emmett always cracking jokes about my sleeping. He's not allowed to play any pranks on me. He wanted to get back at me for the whole mind reading thing. Carlisle and Esme forbade him to do anything seeing as i was a weak human. Jasper finds it hard being around me. I smell like a meal to him. I try to help by staying clear of his path. I just wished Bella was here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

_I just wished Bella was here with me._

"Edward!" I looked up from my food and saw Alice staring at me with wide eyes. It was so fustrating not being able to hear her. I knew that she she had seen a vision but she wasn't telling me. I sighed.

"Alice, I'm not a vampire anymore. I cannot hear what you are saying or see what you saw," I said.

"Bella," she said. My eyes widened. Bella!

"What's wrong with her? She was perfectly fine this morning," I said. Alice flapped her hands. She looked insane.

"I don't know! All I saw was a lot of doctors including Carlisle around her and her heart rate was dropping," she said. My eyes widened. I got up.

"What!" I yelled. Everyone in the canteen stared at me. Emmett pulled me back down. I was no match for him. Human or vampire.

"Edward, sit down. You can't just go around yelling like that. People will think you're insane," Emmett said.

"Well, I cannot just sit around and do nothing when Bella in risk!" I yelled at him.

"Edward, calm down. It hasn't happened yet. We still have time," Alice said.

"I don't want to risk Bella's life!" I said and I got up and ran out of the canteen as fast as my human body would let me. I ran to the car. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper were there.

"You're not allowed to drive, Edward," Rose said. I grunted. Emmett took the keys of the car out of his pocket and sat in the drivers seat. I sat in the passenger seat next to him whilst the others got in behind.

"Buckle up, ickle Edward," Emmet joked. I glared at him.

"Start the car, Emmet," I growled. He started the car and raced forward. My head was thrown back against the seat. I fumbled with the seat belt and pushed it in. I didn't want to end up in the hospital again. We got to the hospital within 5 minutes. I ran down the corridor. I heard voices coming from Bella's room. I couldn't hear what they were saying but i knew it was urgent. I ran into the room and stood at the doorway. A group of doctors were surrounding Bella. I heard the heart monitor. It was decreasing.

"Bella!" Carlisle turned and saw me. He came towards me. He pushed me back out of the room, i tried to fight him but he was too strong.

"Carlisle! What's wrong?!"

"Her heart is failing," Carlisle said and turned back into the room. I dropped to my knees in the corridor. I couldn't lose Bella. There had to be someway. Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper came towards me. Alice sat down next to me.

"What did Carlisle say?"

"Her heart is failing," I whispered. Everyone gasped.

"Why isn't Carlisle doing anything to save her?" Emmett asked. I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she's going to die. Her heart is failing so why doesn't Carlisle just bite her already," Rose said. I got up.

"I am not going to damn Bella to hell!" I yelled.

"Edward calm down!" Emmett said ," It's the only other option. You're not willing to live without her and neither are we. She's family." I shook my head trying to wrap my head around what Emmett said. Emmett walked off, followed closely by Rose. I dropped to my knees for the second time. I heard Carlisle's coice and Emmett's. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Alice stayed beside me with Jasper. I heard footsteps coming towards us and saw Carlisle next to me.

"Edward? Are you willing to let me turn Bella?"

"I don't know. I just want Bella to live," I said. He nodded and walked off again. The heart monitor starting beeping in a long line. Bella was dead. I closed my eyes. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I saw the doctors coming out of the room. One doctor put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I heard the horrible thump of someone banging away at someone's chest trying to restart their heart. The heart monitor started again. It was a faster heart beat. A changing heart.

**A/N okay so this was chapter 4. Some bits were taken from breaking dawn because i didn't want to change any of steph meyers work and i really liked the way she described Bella's tranformation on BD. this wasn't an easy chapter to write coz well ... u wudn't find it easy to type whilst ur trying to luk afta a 7 month old baby hu jst cannot sit still. lol **

**hoped u enjoyed this chapter. nd hope u continue readin. **

**Luv u all xxx**

**lil miz alice **


	5. Chapter 5

**3 days later**

**Alice's POV**

"When is she going to wake up?" Edward asked.

"She'll wake up soon," Carlisle said.

It was three days after Carlisle bit Bella. We had Carlisle take her out of the morgue and bring her to our house. Charlie got the news. We had the funeral a day after Carlisle bit her but we had it as a closed casket case. Charlie protested and asked us to open the casket but Carlisle spoke to him.

_Flashback_

_"Open the casket Carlisle. She is my daughter and I want the casket open," Charlie said just when everyone had settled down and he realised that the casket was closed. _

_"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Charlie," Carlisle said quietly. Charlie stood up. _

_"Who are you to tell me what to do or what not to do! I want to see my daughter!" Charlie yelled. Carlisle stood up and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie shook it off. He charged forward and was about to try and open the casket when Carlisle stopped him. _

_"Charlie. Bella is in no condition for you to see her," Carlisle said quietly. _

_"I want to see her," Charlie said. His tears had broken through. _

_"Think of what it would to Edward," Carlisle said. Charlie looked at Edward. he was sat next to me. Edward looked completly frozen. he stared at the casket which held the changing Bella. His tears were rolling down his face. Esme was sobbing on the other side of Jasper. I didn't understand why they were crying Bella wasn't dead. But she was as good as dead. The thought made my sobs break through. Jasper wrapped his arm around me. Charlie stood next to the casket crying on Carlisle's shoulder. I got up and walked over to them. I wiped my face even though there was nothing there. I wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist. He hugged me back._

_"I'm going to miss her too," I said. I had let go and walked Charlie back to his chair next to Renee who was crying in Phil's arms. The preist came and said some words. Edward walked up after him. Carlisle had said that we needed to keep up a pretense. _

_"Bella died yesterday, she was unconscience for about 2 months because of a freak car accident we both got into. It was my fault she died. I should have been watching my speed. If I didn't try to push my limit she would have been here with us. Just Bella. Normal average girl that I fell in love with. I wish ... I want to rewind time and stop the accident from happening. I want her to be back in my arms. We met in school. She attracted me in a way no one else had attracted me. I realised that I was in loove with her after saving her from a previous car accident. She was a danger magnet. But Iloved her like that. I want her back so bad," Edward said. He started crying again. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. _

_End of flashback_

"Can you hear that?" Carlisle asked after a couple of hours. We all heard except Edward. He looked up at us.

"No. What can you hear?" Edward asked. We all laughed.

"Her heart beat is faster than ever. It means that it's almost time," Carlisle finished. Edward straightened up. We all stood staring at Bella beautiful changing body. We heard the beat pick up and then a last beat and silence except from edward now beating heart and is breathing. Edward heart rate picked up.

"Calm down Edward," Emmett muttered. Edward laughed. Bella's fingers twitched. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around Edward room. Then she looked at Edward. We all gasped. Emmett jmped on top of Bella with Jasper right behind him. I pulled Edward out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait down here until we tell you it's safe to come up," I said.

"What?"

"Edward, think about it. You're human and she's a blood thirsty newborn," I said and ran up the stairs.

"Stay there!" I yelled. I ran back up stairs and saw Emmet and Jasper holding bella by the arms. She flopped herself back onto the bed.

"What is going on?" She asked. her voice rang like bells. My mouth dropped open. She was so pretty.

"Bella, you're a vampire now," Rose said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Were I going to attack Edward"

"Well yeah. But no one can blame you," Carlisle said.

"But why? All I remember is Edward yelling my name then blackness and a fire," Bella said. We all flinched when she said fire. We all know what she was talking about. Carlisle told her exactly what had happened in the last 2 months of her human life.

"Edward is human?" But how?"

"He wished it. We don't really know how it worked out," I said ," Hi Bella."

"Alice?" Bella strruggled to get up with Emmett and Jasper on top of her.

"Let her go," I said. They got up. Bella got up and off the bed. I jumped on top of her.

"It's so good to have you back," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice's POV**

Bella walked down the stairs with Jasper standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. Edward looked up at her and smiled. Jasper tightened his hand on her shoulder. Bella struggled.

"Jasper, Let her go. She's not going to do anything," I whispered. Jasper looked at me.

"Please," I said. He let of her. Bella ran down the stairs and into Edward's arms.

"Bella," we all warned her. She loosened her grip on edward but stayed in his arms. They chuckled.

"It's your turn not to break me," Edward said. They let go of each other. Bella was holding her breathe. Edward ran his hand along Bella's cheek.

"Your eyes are green," she said.

"My human eyes."

"They're beautiful," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said. She clenched her hands into a tight fist.

"That's right Bella. Control that feeling," Jasper said. Bella stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Edward's. She ended the kiss as soon as she started it.

"I'm not ready yet," she said. Edward smiled.

"Now you know how I felt," he said.

"We need to hunt," Jasper said to Carlisle.Carlisle nodded.

"Alice, is it okay if you stay here with Edward?" I nodded. Bella looked up at Edward.

"Why can't I stay with Edward?" she asked. We all laughed.

"Bella, you're the one who needs to hunt the most," Edward said, running a finger across her cheek. They kissed again and then Bella left with jasper, Emmet, Rose, Esme and Carlisle.

"So, what should we do?" Edward asked. I gasped.

"Bella's wardrobe!" I squeeled," she needs new clothes to go with her perfect body!" Edward groaned as I dragged him upstairs.

--

**Bella's POV**

I ran through the forest with a new thrist. I tackled the deer to the ground and snapped it's neck. Being a vampire was amazing. This was Heaven not Hell. I wanted to hurry home to Edward. The thought of home made me drop my half drained deer. Jasper dashed over me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked as he looked around the forest.

"Home," I whispered. Jasper looked at me.

"What about it? Edward's alright," he said. I shook my head.

"I meant Charlie. What are going to tell him?" I said. Jasper nodded.

"erm...Bella... Charlie thinks you're dead. We had the funeral after you were bitten," Jasper said. My mouth dropped open.

"What?"

"The doctors all saw you die. Carlisle took you out of the hospital after the doctors left. We're sorry," Jasper said. Carlisle came over to us. He put his hand on my shoulder. I hung my head. I would never be able to see my father ever again.

"We're going to have to move," I said. Carlisle nodded.

"Soon," he said.

**Sorry about the late chapter. Writer's block sucks. hehe.**

**Sorry about the really bad chapter. **

**Oh my Holy Jasper!!** **The Official Twilight trailer is amazing. I almost fainted. lmao. I Love the Paramore song - Decode. It's awesome!!**

**OMJ!! They kiss!! That was sooooo coooooll. I think I died when I saw that. I screamed sooo loud my parents thought someone was trying to get in. lmao. **

**Read and review **

**Lil Miz Alice xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**2 weeks later**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Wow," Emmett said as he watched Edward and Bella sitting together on the Love seat.

"What?" Rose said. Emmett pointed at them two.

"What about them?" Jasper asked.

"How could Bella stand being near Edward when she's a newborn vampire? You know what I think?" Emmett said.

"Nothing," Rose muttered. Esme, Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Haha, Funny. No I don't think Carlisle changed Bella properly. I don't think she's a vampire let alone a newbron," he said. Rose smacked him.

"Don't say stupid things about our sister," she said. Bella and Edward laughed.

"Emmett I can hear you know and I have a way to get rid of your stupid assumptions," Bella said.

"Oh yeah?"

"You. Me.Arm wrestling," Bella said. Emmett stood up.

"Bring it, little sister," he said.

"Er, please be careful," I said.

"Oh I certainly will carlisle, I just don't know how Emmett will take losing," Bella said. Emmett growled.

"Dream on, little sis," he said walking outside. There was a huge boulder standing just outside the house. We all looked at Alice.

"What? They were going to wreck the hole house," she said. We all laughed. Emmett placed his arm on the boulder. Bella echoed his moves.

"Careful Bella," Edward warned her. Bella turned around and blew a kiss to Edward.

"Ready, get set, shove!" Alice said, bouncing around. I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her in one place.

"Stay," I said. In the end Bella ended up winning.

"Ha," she said. Emmett growled and walked off.

"Re-match," Bella said.

"No."

"Aww you scared that I'll beat you again big brother," she said. Emmett turned around.

"Next week," he said before walking off again. Everyone laughed.

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella and Emmett had their arm-wrestling match. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of Bella. When Bella knocked Emmett hand down to the boulder I felt a sudden jerk in my stomach. I passed it over as an upset stomach. I watched Emmett walk off and Bella tease him. I leaned over and I vomited.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell before I passed out.

**Bella's POV**

Emmett walked off and then I saw Edward vomit and pass out.

"Edward!" I yelled. I ran over to him. I shok him gently by the shoulders minding the vomit all over the floor. Carlisle kneeled down next to him.

"Carlisle! What's wrong with him!?" I asked. Carlisle ran his hand over Edward's foehead checking him.

"Take him into the house! Now!" Carlisle ordered. Emmett came running back and carried Edward into the house. He layed him on the couch. Alice came running in with Carlisle medical bag. The rest was all a blur.

**Half an hour later**

"How is he?" I asked when Carlisle got up.

"I've injected him. He's built up a fever but I don't know what's wrong with him," Carlisle said. I stared at him.

"Well, take him to the hospital," I said.

"I think we're going to have to do that," Carlisle said. Emmett picked Edward up again. They filed out of the house. I got up to follow.

"Bella, where do you think you're going?" Alice said.

"To the hospital," I said.

"Bella, everyone thinks that you're dead. You cannot just walk into the hospital when the doctors saw you die," she said. I sat back down on the couch.

"But I want to go with Edward," I said. Alice patted me on my shoulder and they left. I stood up and looked out of the window to watch them go.

**please review if you want the next chapter to come up!!**

**Luv u all!!**

**Lil Miz Alice xxx**

**Disclaimer - this story is Stephenie Meyer's. All of my work goes to her and only to her coz she's everything i wanna be. These are her characters and this is her story cz I'm writing this story for her!! ** **Stephenie Meyer rules!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys soo own me!! two chapter in one day!! way to go me!!**

**special thanks to **_**born2dance94 **_**for the really good idea. Thank you soo much!! I luv you!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

We rushed into the hospital with Edward. he vomited in the car again. His fever was burning up.

"Nurse!" I called.

"Yes doctor?"

"Set up a room for my son! I want everything right!" I said. She rushed off.

"Emmett, follow her. I need to sign in," I said. Dr Carter came up to me.

"Dr.Cullen. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were still grieving over Bella swan's death?" he said.

"I am. Edward's ill," I said, walking off. Dr Carter followed.

"Edward? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes please," I said. We hurried off down the corridor together into the room where I found my family. Edward was laying on the bed. The nurse was putting some IV needles in. He looked so weak.

"Maybe it's just the depression of Bella's death," Dr Carter suggested. No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't that but i had to pretend.

"Maybe," I said. The nurse held a bag under Edward chin as he vomited a mouthful out again. I asked my family to leave the room. Esme terror broke through. She put one hand on my shoulder. I looked at her.

"He'll be okay," I reassured her but could I belive what I was saying myself. I took some blood samples and gave them to Dr Carter to test. I sat down next to him. He looked so weak and fragile. He looked like a dying man yet he was still so beautiful. He looked like ... like he had done so many years ago when he had the spainish flu. I gasped and Edward looked up at me with his green eyes.

"I've got it again haven't I, Carlisle. This time I'm going to die, aren't I?" he said. I stood up, shaking my head.

"No," i whispered.

"I'm going to die," he said again.

"No," I said, yet again shaking my head back and forth. I backed away towards the door. He closed his eyes.

"No, Edward No! You're not going to die! I won't let that happen to you! We will find a way!" I yelled. I went over to Edward and shook him. Esme, Alice and Jasper came running in.

"Emmett and Rose have gone back to Bella. Why are you yelling?" Esme said. She came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She looked at Edward.

"Mom," he whispered. Esme put her hands on his cheeks.

"I'm right here," she said.

"I'm dying," he said. I closed my eyes.

"No you're not!" Esme said, fiercly.

"He's got the spanish influenza again," I whispered. I heard Alice and Jasper gasp. Alice ran over to Edward. She shook him by the shoudler.

"You're not going to let that happen! Fight it, Goddamn it! Fight!" she yelled. Jasper put his arms around her.

"No Jasper! He can't leave us like this!" she yelled. Esme threw herself on top of Edward. She started to sob. I put my hand on her shoulder. I could feel Edward burning up through Esme and his shivers. She let go of him.

"Tell everyone that I love them ecsepcially Bella," he said, closing his eyes again. Dr Carter stood at the door.

"He's gone just like Bella," he said. I nodded. I walked out of the room with him.

"Could you fill the forms in?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry," he said walking off leaving me with Edward's reports. I didn't need to look at them. I knew what was wrong with him. I walked back into Edward's room. I pulled the IV needles out of his arm and bent my head towards Edward neck. I knew what I had to do. I didn't need to bruise Edward like the last time. I just had to bite him. Esme, Alice and jasper walked out of the room. I closed my eyes and did what I had to do to save my family from falling apart.

**Thanks once again to **_**born2dance94 **_**for the amazing idea. **

**please review!!**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**The story Human has now finished!!**

**I didn't want to write anymore because I didn't want to obstruct anyone's visions of how they see Bella and Edward together as vampire. **

**If anyone does want me to continue then please do say so! I will do anything to make anyone happy ecspecially my lovely readers!! **

**I really enjoyed writing this story!! **

**please if you do love me and my work then please check out my toher stories and my story on fictionpress!!**

**.com/~lilmizalice **

**That's my fictionpress URL.**

**Please check the story out. **

**Oh and please chekc out my other stories out on this site too. I would really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to all of my readers and reveiwers. You kept me going and I love you all. Any complaints or of anyone just wants to talk here's my email address:**

**.uk**

**or you could go onto my profile page and get it from there. **

**(I Give Advice For Anyone Who Needs help In Their Love Life! Just Call me Cupid! - tehe) **

**I love you all!!!!!**

**Lil Miz Alice **

**xxx **


	10. Chapter 9

"Edward! Edward!"

I snapped out of my daze. I looked in the direction of the voice. Bella was sat in the passenger seat of my volvo ... human. I looked down at myself and saw that I was ... a vampire. I looked at Bella again. She was human. I wasn't seeing things and I was a vampire.I stopped the car. I could feel my cold and hard skin.

"Edward? What's wrong? I've never seen you so distracted in my life," Bella said. there was no way this was happening. I was so sure I was human, pucking my guts out in a hospital. I was so sure that I was dying. I was so sure that I had the spanish influenza again. It started to rain.

"It was all just a dream," I muttered.

"What?" Bella said, looking confused. I shoook my head but everything stayed the same.

""Come for a walk with me," I said, getting out of the car. Bella looked scared, but there was no need. I wasn't going to do what my family thought I was going to do. I wasn't going to leave Bella. I knew what that felt like. I wasn't going to do it. She got out of the car and we walked over to the trees for some shelter.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said.

"For what?" she asked. Before I could say anything, there was a screeching noise. We both turned our heads towards the direction of the noise. A car came spinning out of control towards my volvo. I was watching this all again but this time I was a witness, I wasn't in the middle of the scene. I was out of it, safe and sound with my Bella. Bella turned to me.

"Oh my gosh! That was so close," she said, turning her face away from the car accident. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You have no idea," I said, staring at the the mess of cars. Next thing i knew there was Police cars surrounding the area and cops around me and Bella. I didn't answer any of their questions. I walked away with Bella safe and sound in my arms. Human.

**Okay so this may be the end. Please don't say anything to me please. I can't say anything more because I've finished the story with that last note and I'm not changing it. Human! That's all. **

**okay so I was reading throuhg my authors note and realised that it doesn't allow you to write any URLs or email address's which a bit wierd but oh well. You could get my email address from my profile where it say email which is an hyperlink! Please do tell me any problems. I do sort things out. My friends love my advice. **

**I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Thank you ever so much to all my readers. I would never have been able to do this without you all. **

**Thanks to _born2dance94_ my funky penpal for all the really ideas. You truly are a funky girl. **

**Luv you all and if you love me back please chekc out my other stories! oh and please reveiw if I'm not asking ffor too much.**

**Bye **

**Lil Miz Alice**

**xxx**


End file.
